Kerry's Vacation
by charmingchick33
Summary: What did Kerry really do when she went on vacation to "Africa" as is mentioned in four corners.....


Title- Kerry's Vacation  
  
Author- Katelyn  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own ER, it belongs to its creators and producers and such.. Blah blah!  
  
A/N- This is a one chap. Fic. so enjoy! It's placed somewhere after the finale of Season Seven and before Season Eight's premiere "Four Corners" It's about Kerry's trip to "Africa" where did she really venture to?  
  
Part 1 -Finding Kim-  
  
Kerry mumbled a curse as she grabbed her suitcase at the baggage claim. She hated flying, especially long distances. She felt bad, she'd promised Milungsi that she'd come and visit him but had called to change her plans. She had to go see if Kim missed her as much as she missed Kim.  
  
About an hour later, Kerry had her rental car and was on her way to Kim's new apartment. She flicked on the radio and the sounds of her Grace Jones cd filled her ears.  
  
In about ten minutes she'd reached Kim's apartment. She quickly glided over to the main entrance and walked in. As she made her way to the elevator she realized she had no clue which room was Kim's. She decided to go to the information desk to find out.  
  
Part 2 -The Information Desk-  
  
The blandness of the information area stunned Kerry. The other parts of the apartment complex were brightly colored and decorated. The information desk was very bland, the walls painted a pale gray color, no real warm inviting decorations. There were some brochures about California on the information desk itself, also some cards for the apartment.  
  
Kerry quietly approached the secretary and was surprised to find her sleeping.  
  
"Excuse me," Kerry asked gently trying to calmly wake the sleeping form up.  
  
"Ahh yes, May I help you?" The woman asked quickly as she straightened in her chair.  
  
"I'm looking for a Kim Legaspi; do you happen to know which room she's in?" Kerry asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I can't give out that information, it's a breech in our privacy policy." The woman said firmly.  
  
"Well I'm an old friend of hers.. And I really need to speak with her." Kerry fought.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, you're going to have to figure it out on your own, I can't give out information of that nature." She responded.  
  
"Miss must I call security?" She warned.  
  
"No, it's-"Kerry was cut off again by another voice.  
  
"Kerry?" Kim asked from the door.  
  
"Ah Kim, We need to talk." Kerry said motioning Kim to come closer.  
  
Kim shook her head and waved motioning for Kerry to follow her. Kerry did as instructed and the two stepped outside.  
  
Part 3 -Confessions-  
  
"Kim before you say anything let me tell you something." Kerry said and brushed away a wisp of hair. "After you left I took all the spare time I had to do some thinking. I really miss you, and I came here to see if you felt the same. I think what we had was great, and if we can't be together, I hope that we can at least stay friends."  
  
"Kerry, there were a number of reasons I found it necessary to leave. You weren't there for me, and that hurts. I was always there when you needed a friend, always. When I needed you, you weren't there; you were running off behind my back and ratting me out to save your career. That isn't what this was all about, or at least I didn't think so." Kim said bitterly.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," Kerry said and put her hand on her chin as she pondered a response to what Kim had said.  
  
"Kerry, you also weren't comfortable with our relationship, and I'm not going to deal with it, I'm ok with being gay!" Kim said. "It's not a crime, it's not illegal, you need to get over it!" Kim fought.  
  
"It's not that easy, like I said I've fought my entire life for my acceptance and I really don't and can't do it again, not now in the zenith of my career!" Kerry said.  
  
"Then we'll never work out Kerry... I don't' know what you came down here to tell me, but if you can't be ok with being Gay, we're never going to work." Kim said and gathered her things. She quickly rose from her spot and walked away. She looked back at Kerry one last time and blew her a goodbye kiss. That was the last time Kerry would see Kim.  
  
Part 4 -Coming Home-  
  
Kerry cried a bit as she fought her way through the traffic on her way to the rental agency. She dropped off her car and grabbed her little bag of luggage. As soon as she got a cab, she paid the driver the fee to the airport and was taken there. She caught the first flight out to Chicago and left California as quickly as she could. She needed time to think about what Kim had said.  
  
Kerry exited the plane and found her car in the lot. She got in and drove home. She was drained of all energy and emotion. After crying more than she had in a long while, Kerry fell into a fitful sleep. She dreamt of Kim, how good it felt to have a friend, a confidant. she really did blow it. She would never forget Kim. her first female lover.  
  
Fin 


End file.
